Walk Alone
by Akima DM
Summary: After episode Entanglements, Tsukasa decides to join Bear in his search for the key of the twilight
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first fic, so please try to be nice. I understand why you would WANT to flame me (Trowa: Who wouldn't want to flame you?) Hey! Be nice! (Trowa:: rolls his eyes::) But I don't appreciate flames; after all you don't like my writing, leave! Thank you.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Tsukasa or.hack//sign, even though I want to, some extremely rich guys in Japan do.  
  
[Blah] Thoughts  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
Prologue  
  
[I.I don't think I can take much more of this.The whole world, here.with me, my mother.they are all so angry with me.but.what can I do.What can I really do? Life.It's no fun, no fun at all. Mother was right, why should I return to that ludicrous world.But still] Tsukasa turned, trying to find a more comfortable position [I'm just like the little mermaid, I can't go out of the sea, it's not safe and besides.there's nothing out there for me...But there are people out there, don't they like me? Why can't they like me?] Tsukasa began to shake, crystalline tears trailing down his skin.  
  
"Oh Tsukasa"  
  
[Mother?] Tsukasa opened his eyes, blinking slowly, rich indigo against his pale skin.  
  
"You wish to leave me, don't you Tsukasa? My poor young Tsukasa."  
  
"No! I would never. I'll never leave you, it's like you said right? Why return to a ludicrous world?" Tsukasa's voice strained, the tears burned his skin like ice.  
  
"You WANT to leave, don't you?" Mother's voice had become harsh and pitying at the same time. "Very well, my little mermaid," her voice became kind once again, "you may visit the surface, but come home.come home Tsukasa, for this is your real home.and remember." her voice paused, "as long as we walk together I will protect you."  
  
There was a blinding flash, Tsukasa shielded his eyes, and then all went white. 


	2. Questions for Mimiru

Chapter 1  
  
Mimiru sighed for the twelfth time that minute, tilting her head to the side. Today was no fun, no fun at all. Bear wasn't around, no BT or Sora, no Subaru.  
  
"Man!" She groaned, "Where is everyone?" Stretching her arms over her head she sighed again and flopped back onto the grass. White clouds flew slowly by; Mimiru hit her head against the ground.  
  
"Ohhhhh MAN! This..is...soooo...boring!!!" She yelled hitting her head with each word  
  
Suddenly she heard someone chuckle, "I'm sorry were you looking for us?" A familiar voice asked. She opened her eyes, smiling sheepishly at the crowd of people currently behind her.  
  
"Of course," she sighed, "just when I have some peace and silence all of YOU come along."  
  
Bear chuckled, and Subaru hid a smile. Crim and BT grinned openly, though Mimiru decided to ignore her, and the Silver Knight just looked serious.  
  
'Gosh does he ever crack a smile' thought Mimiru. Continuing her observing, she noticed that Sora was there as well, looking even more troublesome than usual.  
  
It was Subaru who first broke the silence, "Mimiru," she began softly, "have you been in contact with Tsukasa lately?"  
  
"Yes," broke in Sora, "we're all dying to know." His voice sounded, if possible, more cheerful than normal.  
  
Ignoring the acrobatic freak, Mimiru spoke to the leader of the Crimson Knights. "Well," she hesitated.  
  
"It's alright," Everyone looked at Bear, he smiled kindly at Mimiru, "you can tell them anything that you usually tell me."  
  
Once again Mimiru was shocked at his ability to read her thoughts, "You sure?"  
  
Bear nodded. "Even them?" Mimiru asked, shocked, jerking her hand at BT and Sora. BT just kept grinning while Sora gave an indignant snort.  
  
Bear laughed, "Yes, even them."  
  
Mimiru looked uncertain. "Alright," she said, "But you better not lay a hand on him, got it?" Looking at Silver Knight.  
  
Subaru jumped in before the Silver Knight could protest, "We promise," she said firmly, "none of us here want Tsukasa hurt."  
  
Mimiru nodded, uncertainty showing in her eyes. She looked down, "Well.no." It seemed as though everyone's shoulders fell.  
  
"Not.at all?" Subaru seemed surprised.  
  
Mimiru shook her head, "Nothing, remember..what I said...about Tsukasa disappearing to his place, well I think he's there again. I can't contact him at all."  
  
She was broken off as a piercing sob broke through the air.  
  
"Noooo, Please! Let me back, let me go home! I want to go home!" 


	3. the beggar and the troupe

Chapter 2  
  
"Noooo, Please! Let me back, let me go home! I want to go home!"  
  
Everyone turned, searching for the source of the sobs.  
  
"There! In that direction!" Bear pointed to a mountain a few leagues away.  
  
"What...Who is that?!" Subaru asked; her eyes filled in fear.  
  
Bear and Crim glanced at her, concerned. It seemed that Bear was going to say something when,  
  
"Why don't we...find out?" Sora smirked and jerked his head towards the mountain, "Come on." There was a blur and he was gone.  
  
For a moment everyone just stared then,  
  
"Uhhh! I'm not letting him know without me!" Mimiru exclaimed pulling out her sword and running towards the place the cries were coming from  
  
The others glanced at each other. BT sighed, "Can you please remind me WHY we need her again?"  
  
Bear smiled, "You know why just as much as I do my friend." And with that he began running.  
  
"Right," BT grinned and teleported.  
  
Sora reached the destination first, the others coming up behind him. There slouched the ruined form of Tsukasa  
  
His clothes were in complete tatters, and long slash marks ran down his chest, shoulders, and back. He was covered in dirt and mud, with thorny brambles entangled around his wrists and attached to his clothing. His face was shining from tears.  
  
Mimiru stepped forward, towards the sobbing boy. Her lips formed the words, "Oh Tsukasa."  
  
The wave master's shoulders stiffened, and he whirled around gripping his staff tightly. When he saw her, his eyes dimmed, "Mi...mimiru?" The grip on his staff loosened and he slowly started to move towards her. Suddenly he stopped, sorrowful indigo orbs staring into her brown ones. He fell to the ground, kneeling and clutching his heart. He painfully drew in a breath, then collapsed, his eyes staring sightlessly into darkness.  
  
Mimiru grabbed his arm, crouching beside him. "Tsukasa? Tsukasa?!?" 


	4. starring at your computer screen

Hi everyone, now I know you might be wondering is Tsukasa will be ok and everything like that. (Trowa::rolls his eyes:: the thrill is just too much for me) Yeah, yeah, have a heart-attack or something, anyways I just wanted to send out this message.....Everything I write has a reason for being written, past events may occur in the future and have hidden secrets about them, sooooooooooo.......be very careful (Trowa: Especially when dealing with lunatics like her) Hey!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Tsukasa, come home Tsukasa.' A flash, a memory, so many....so many gray lines. My mother, holding out her arms to me...but....she hurt me. I was hit so many times, beaten up by people, I guess they didn't like either, I never did fit in. I always remember staring into a screen, fluorescent lights blaring angerly, and then I would put on my monitor, and I was free. Typing, so fast...I was typing so fast, I wanted out...away from this ludicrous world. Then there were lights, there were colors, but everything looks gray to me now... Sirens... What...what is wrong with me? It was....wait am I hallucinating? Everything...is so...fuzzy............. ..................................'  
  
{Doctor, Doctor! We need Dr. Suzuki! The patient has flat lined!}  
  
[Shit!]  
  
"Tsukasa! Tsukasa!" Mimiru screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. She was shaking him, attempting to wake the unconscious boy up.  
  
"Tsukasa," Mimiru gritted out, 'Man what's wrong with these people, Subaru is in some kind of trance, BT looks more curious than concerned, Sora (of all people) seems to be worried but understands something I don't, Crim has gone for some water, and supplies and promised to be right back, and for some reason the Silver Knight wanted to with him, while Bear...'  
  
A large hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked up into Bear's kind eyes. "Bear."  
  
"Shhh," he placed a hand over her mouth, "It will be alright, Tsukasa, out of anyone here, has proven to survive everything." Bear frowned, "I like this as much as you do but there is nothing we can do. Besides I'm sure his body just collapsed because of his exhaustion."  
  
Mimiru blinked away tears, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Take a look."  
  
She turned. Well, it was true that he looked tired, and it seemed that he hadn't eaten in days..but still....  
  
She turned back to Bear, "How do we know that he will be alright?"  
  
"Because....I'm already awake." Everyone turned.  
  
Tsukasa smiled at them, a tiny bit smug. "Hello...so sorry to have kept you all waiting." 


	5. Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is just an author's note, though I've already written the fifth chapter and I should be uploading it soon. I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers. Reviewing my fic means a lot to me:: sniffs and blinks back tears:: and I just wanted you to keep up the good work. Anyone who has not reviewed, please do so (though I do not accept flames, like I said before: if you don't like my writing, leave!) Also please (if you like my fic) tell others about my writing skills (Trowa: What writing skills?) and have them read my work, it's ok if they don't like it, but I would like to try and get some fame around here. Thanks a bunch. --Akima DM 


	6. Something lies behind the scene

Chapter 5  
  
Mimiru shrieked in laughter, hugging the somewhat confused boy and jumping up and down. She exclaimed, "You're alive, you're really alive!" Then her attitude changed, "Hey where do you think you get the nerve to do something like that to me, I was all worried and you were just probably laughing inside that white haired head of yours. What type of lame prank was that?"  
  
Tsukasa's eyes cleared, "Prank?"  
  
"Yeah, you know? The joke and all."  
  
He raised his eyebrows," Oh...yeah" Tsukasa attempted a smile, "Yeah it was pretty lame huh?"  
  
Mimiru closed her eyes in annoyance, "I'll say, where do you get the right to scare people like that?"  
  
Bear looked at Tsukasa.  
  
'I don't believe it was really a joke, quite the contrary in fact, I believe that that was all too real.'  
  
Bear shook his head, clearing his throat and smiling, "So Tsukasa," he began, "are you going to join us?"  
  
Tsukasa turned to him, confusion showing in his eyes, "Huh?"  
  
"Why the quest of course," Sora exclaimed, his eyes narrowing, "it should be a real scream."  
  
"Not to mention, " said Crim, who had already come back and was drinking from a bottle of water, "that we'd clear up a few legends in 'the world.'  
  
Tsukasa's eyes darkened.  
  
"Come on, please, " begged Mimiru, "I need at least ONE person to talk to."  
  
Tsukasa turned, his back facing them. He took a breath 'Just think of mother'. "I'm sorry," he began, "but n-  
  
"Don't answer so hastily, for thought is most precious right now." Everyone whirled around drawing their weapons, Tsukasa just turned his head looking at the cloaked figure behind them.  
  
The person smiled, "Hello Tsukasa." 


	7. The Prophet's Predictions

Chapter 6  
  
By this time everyone was starring at Tsukasa, who was looking at the stranger in a mixture of confusion and recognition all at once. Tsukasa swallowed, "Do I-  
  
"Know you?" The stranger finished smiling, "Well, kind of. Our meeting was somewhat....misty. Hello," she held out a hand, "I am known as the Prophet, in this 'world', perhaps some of you have heard of me."  
  
Subaru's eyes widened considerably; Bear, Crim and the Silver Knight dropped to their knees. BT looked at the stranger in curiosity while Sora's grin just widened.  
  
"You," Subaru had trouble getting the words out, "you are the Prophet!" Her voice squeaked.  
  
The stranger nodded. "You mean you're the one that claims mysticism in the game, and that also," Sora looked at Tsukasa, "defies the rules. You are a living legend in 'the world', known for your strength and power but recently disappeared....it was thought to be permanently." His eyes flickered back to the cloaked stranger, his gaze filled with interest. "It was also said that you could predict the future."  
  
The speaker smiled," Very good Sora, I imagine that of all of you, you would know the most about me." Sora began to grin. "At least information wise, that is." She broke in, causing Sora's grin to fade and become a pout, "I have actually met with both Bear and Crim before. But perhaps the one who should know me best is, Tsukasa." Her eyes stared deeply into the wave masters eyes and everyone's gaze turned. Tsukasa stared boldly back, a bit unnerved to have everyone looking at him so weird.  
  
The stranger went back to addressing everyone," It is true that I have been absent awhile, matters of important business I'm afraid, but I'm back and better than ever!"  
  
Bear looked up at her, "But how-  
  
"That," she cut in, "will be saved for another time. Right now I have more important matters." She turned to face Tsukasa, her eyes, even in shadow, were worried. "I need to speak with you."  
  
He looked at her; he just...couldn't remember, but her voice...was so familiar.  
  
The Prophet's smile faded and she walked over to him, "I'm afraid, " she murmured to him, "that I do not bring you good news. I've seen a little too much I think, but I've come to help you and to save this 'world' as well as the real one."  
  
"What...what do you mean?" Asked Tsukasa, deep indigo eyes meeting darkness from the shadow of the hood. "I don't understand how can the real world be affected by a game?"  
  
The Prophet sighed, rubbing her temples, "Yet there is no time to explain, " she murmured fervently. She opened her eyes, in that instant, Tsukasa thought he saw the color of the iris' but no. For a moment she just stared at him, openly, then sighing closed her eyes again. "Tsukasa," she began, "do you think you are important?"  
  
"I...I don't know." His voice wavered. 'Am I important...no I...I can't be.'  
  
She smiled, though bitterly, "You are the key. Tsukasa you are the key, don't forget that, you are the key. You matter, you ARE important, to this world and the next, what happens to you happens to everyone, don't let anything harm you, try to protect yourself. Danger is lurking everywhere and people, no, THINGS want to hurt you. I will be watching to make sure you are ok but I can't always save you..... you matter Tsukasa. There is death written across the very stones of the earth, I have seen it! Humanity, society, and the balance are all at stake here."  
  
"But how? How can this happen?"  
  
The stranger sighed; Tsukasa could sense that she had closed her eyes. Then she began to speak, "I cannot tell the entire tale now but..there was a little girl once, a girl with incredible destructive power, and for four- hundred years she ravaged the earth, chaos destruction and madness ensued. Carnage and death reeked the land and it was feared that she could never be stopped. You see," she opened her eyes, "it was all just a game for her, a giant monopoly board and all the people were her pieces and when she lost...everyone lost. Then there was a....a young sorceress, " she scoffed, "that one day decided to attempt to kill the girl....she won and the girl was put into a deep sleep never to be revived again. It seemed that her body could not be destroyed because the girl was not mortal. The girl was installed into a new game, an online game that no one would suspect of danger. She was placed into 'the world' and was never seen or heard of again. And now here stems the problem." The Prophet opened her eyes, "She's back and this time she might not be stopped." 


	8. Reflections of the past

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic! ::sniffles:: I never knew when I first started writing that people would be so nice. (Trowa: Will you quit it already, you're embarrassing me) Sorry ::dries eyes:: Anyway I also wanted to say that I just saw the newest episode of .hack, and it did not follow my story line (Trowa: How surprising) I just wanted to say if you have a problem with that....WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!!!!! I don't know what's going to happen! So don't bother me about it!!!!! ::breathes out:: Ok, I'm ok now. Now on with the fic....and if you didn't review, you had better! (Trowa: Or what?) Uhhh....::sweatdrops::  
  
Chapter 7  
  
She was placed into 'the world' and was never seen or heard of again. And now here stems the problem." The Prophet opened her eyes, "She's back and this time she might not be stopped."  
  
Bear folded his arms across his chest and looked worriedly at Mimiru. She had been silent ever since Tsukasa had left with the Prophet.  
  
Mimiru continued to sit there, staring out over the cliff. 'I don't understand,' she thought, 'why did he have to leave with her? Why couldn't he just stay here with me? I could take care of him, I WANT to take care of him...' She sighed remembering what had happened.  
  
Tsukasa and the Prophet turned around looking at Mimiru; their eyes....they had been so serious. "He.hey guys!" Mimiru tried to be cheerful, "What's up?" Tsukasa and the Prophet looked at each other.  
  
"I need to teach Tsukasa some things and..show him some others." The Prophet stated, still looking at the wavemaster. Tsukasa nodded, eyes slightly frightened.  
  
"But...but WHY?"  
  
"Because," The Prophet's eyes were firm, "he needs to know."  
  
Mimiru had wanted to cry, shout out, stop her friend from leaving. "Mimiru."  
  
"Tsukasa.."  
  
"It's ok," he smiled softly at her, "I...need to see."  
  
"See what?" Mimiru was confused.  
  
"....What's real."  
  
End flashback:  
  
Mimiru sighed and continued to stare out at the horizon. Bear cleared his throat, and Mimiru turned to look at him.  
  
"Hey," he began, "we need to get going, it's almost sundown in the real world and besides....we need to start looking for the key of the twilight."  
  
Mimiru shook her head. "We're not doing this without Tsukasa." She stated firmly.  
  
Bear nodded, not saying anything.  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry bear....it's just..."  
  
"It's ok," Bear put a hand on her shoulder, "I understand, and you are right...we shouldn't do this without Tsukasa, but we need to get back home...and don't you have school tomorrow?" His lips curved into a smile.  
  
Mimiru shook her head firmly, "You go on then, I'm...going to wait a little longer for him." "Ok." Bear logged out.  
  
Mimiru sighed. 'Man,' she thought, 'ever since I met Tsukasa I've become more of a depressed person.' She closed her eyes....and didn't notice the flickering white electricity forming behind her.. 


	9. White Mermaid of the Sea of Vines

Hey everyone! I just want to say (Trowa ::cuts in:: Oh no, not again!) Shut up you! ::Glares at Trowa:: ANYWAY, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I just want to declare my inability to write and that if you start to think that my story stinks, you'd probably be right. (Trowa: I concur with that) Also if you have not sent me a review and have continued to read my story THEN YOU HAD BETTER DO IT OR THE GATES OF (way down there) WILL OPEN UP AND (you know who) WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!! (Trowa:: coughs:: For anyone who doesn't understand.....she hasn't had her medication yet and that won't really happen. PLEASE, do not go and report her to the police, I assure you her insanity has never harmed anyone. Thank you.) Please review!  
  
Oh, and to Shadow Rebel.....I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE ONE MORE FIC THAN ME! I'M STILL BETTER THAN YOU!  
  
And to Mid-Night Raven...why did you stop reviewing? ::pulls out hankie and begins to cry::  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mimiru whirled around as a spark crackled wildly. 'What....what is that thing?!' She had never seen something like that before...  
  
The electricity began to take shape, forming and molding; all the while, it hissed and blazed, and Mimiru knew that if she touched it she would die....at least virtually, right?  
  
It expanded outward and shrank into itself. For a moment it seemed to disappear...then came the explosion. A burst of white light blinded Mimiru and the ground shook beneath her, all the while, she heard and saw nothing.  
  
The silent explosion extended outward, reaching and reaching with its hot white light. Blinding anyone it reached in the game.  
  
'God', she thought, 'what WAS that?' Mimiru rubbed her eyes, trying to regain her eyesight. She cleared her eyes and looked in amazement at the scenery around her...everything had CHANGED. The grass around her had been decimated...EVERYTHING WAS SCHORCHED. Mimiru, twisted her head one way, then the other but it seemed that everything within 25 ft of the blast was blackened ruin. Even the sky, Mimiru looked up, even the sky was suddenly gray...  
  
Mimiru looked around, nervously...she didn't like this. There was a distinct feeling in the air, and a breeze that didn't soothe her. Darkness was here, and all around her, and Mimiru could sense it.  
  
'I should go, now!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Mimiru whirled around and found herself looking at a very small, very pale little girl.  
  
'Who....who IS that kid?'  
  
The little girl smiled, her eyes obstructed from view by shadow.  
  
Mimiru hesitated, looking at the child. She had white hair and pale skin. Her clothes were white too, or her dress anyway. Mimiru noticed that she wasn't wearing anything else.  
  
"S....sorry I can't right now." Mimiru stammered, and stopped. The source of evil...it was coming from this CHILD.  
  
The girl's face turned serious   
  
It unnerved Mimiru that the girl never seemed to speak, her voice, instead, seemed to come from the area around her...and she never saw the girl's lips move  
  
and the girl could read her thoughts.  
  
'Th....this is crazy, I have to be hallucinating, I just have to be.'  
  
"I'm sorry," Mimiru apologized, "but I have to go, it's WAY past my bedtime."  
  
The girl tilted her head to one side. Mimiru looked at her curiously.  
  
"What..No! I would never!"  
  
The girl looked at her seriously.   
  
'What?'  
  
"What?"  
  
And the little girl smiled. 


	10. A Dark and Barren Battlefield

Hi everyone ::strained cheerful voice:: I just got my first flame in an e- mail and...well....LOOK PEOPLE IF YOU WANT TO FLAME ME ABOUT MY TASTE IN PAIRINGS DO IT IN YOUR DREAMS AT NIGHT BECAUSE THERE AREN"T GOING TO BE ANY PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY WITH MIMIRU AND TSUKASA!!!!!!!! I PROBABLY WON"T EVEN HAVE ANY PAIRINGS, ESPECIALLY IN THIS STORY. ::clears throat and looks at the destruction created by voice;: Is that perfectly clear?.... (Trowa: I think you made your point) That is basically it, oh and everyone...ignore Shadow Rebel and review!  
  
Look, I'm very sorry I haven't written in awhile, but....I lost my nerve. I no longer have any confidence in this story but it doesn't matter. I am going to finish this because it will get better, and I need to do this. People have their own reasons to write, but for me writing is my way to express my soul. No one can deter me from concluding this story, and I hope that you keep on reading.  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
{Blah} Mother speaking to Tsukasa  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The desolation was too grand to imagine in real life, let alone a game. Yet Tsukasa could not deny the destruction around him. The world and sky, both were gray in this place. Tsukasa shivered and pulled his cloak closer around his arms. The Prophet smiled sadly in understanding and placed a comforting hand on Tsukasa's shoulder. "Look," she almost asked him, "see for yourself what She shattered."  
  
Tsukasa obeyed, looking out at the horizon. An endless scorched earth stretched out in front of him. Trees were thin black strips, stabbing the sky, and as though it bled, red clouds remained motionless above. They had already been there for five hours, yet the light, or rather the absence of true light, remained the same. "I don't understand."  
  
She smiled bitterly, "No I guess you wouldn't." Tsukasa looked at her. The Prophet swallowed painfully. "That was a long time ago..."  
  
She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I should explain. This is the last battlefield in the fight against the girl I told you about. All this," she stretched out a hand, sweeping it over the field, "is the double work of her and the ones against her."  
  
"Wow," Tsukasa couldn't hold it back. 'The field must has been changed permanently to this when the battle was over.' He thought decidedly, 'otherwise it would all change back, wouldn't it?' Somehow he wasn't so sure.  
  
His eyes flickered to his female companion. 'I don't know her name' he realized, 'I don't know what to call her.'  
  
She smiled at Tsukasa, "What is it?" "I....it's nothing." He shivered and looked away, he had almost seen the sympathy in her gaze.  
  
The Prophet bit her lip and looked back out at the battlefield, "It was a terrible fight, many people died trying to save both worlds-"  
  
"You mean many characters, right? Not players but their characters?"  
  
"No Tsukasa, I mean players, actual players..You see," she looked at him intensely, "those players died when their characters were slain." Tsukasa looked away from her, suddenly afraid. "Actually, you are in a position much like theirs."  
  
Tsukasa swallowed, "What do you mean?" He demanded shakily, "That I am going to die on the outside world and here?"  
  
{My dear Tsukasa, what makes you think you are even alive}  
  
He dropped his staff, slumping to the ground, covering his ears. "No Mother!"  
  
{What's the matter Tsukasa, don't want to talk to your own mother?}  
  
'No!'  
  
"No!!!! Stay away from me." Tsukasa sobbed, 'why is everything always my fault, why does she hate me so much.'  
  
"Tsukasa," the Prophets warm voice was so near, so close to him, "Tsukasa, it's ok, nothing can reach you here. There is nothing here but the voices of the dead."  
  
"The dead?" 'Mother'  
  
The Prophet nodded, "Whatever you are hearing, leave it here..where the dead lie. There is a darkness coming, for soon it shall be night....we need to leave."  
  
'The dead, Mother is dead, Mother is dead!' He sobbed again, choking on his own tears. 'Why does everyone leave me, why am I always alone?'  
  
"WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE?!?" He cried to the sky, breaking down, tears streaming down his face, in the Prophet's arms.  
  
A few hours later he felt better, the Voice was gone. 


End file.
